


Die rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords

by KiraSnapeaddict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraSnapeaddict/pseuds/KiraSnapeaddict
Summary: Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, was Severus Snape in seiner Zeit als Totesser getan hat. Hier meine Version dazu. Um der Geschichte willen sind ein paar Stellen zitiert.





	1. Auf der dunklen Seite

Es war ein ungewöhnliches Trio was sich hier traf, in einem Nebenzimmer des Eberkopfes. Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Mitglied im Orden des Phoenix, Mitglied des Wizengamot, Crouch vom Ministerium für Magie und Moody, einer der erfolgreichsten Auroren und Jäger von Totessern, der Anhänger Voldemorts. Obwohl sie sich in Ihren Methoden nicht immer einig waren, so doch in ihrem Ziel: So viele Totesser zur Strecke zu bringen oder in das Gefängnis Azkaban wie möglich. Unter der Herrschaft von Voldemort richteten diese sowohl in der Muggelwelt als auch unter Zauberern viel Schaden an und versetzten alle in Angst und Schrecken. Menschenleben bedeuteten ihnen nicht viel. Schon seit ein paar Jahren hatte Voldemort einen regelrechten Krieg begonnen um Macht zu erlangen und eine Zauberergesellschaft nach seiner Vorstellung aufzubauen. Zu diesem Zweck terrorisierte er auch Muggel. In der Zauberergesellschaft verschwanden Menschen, wurden grausam verhört und auch getötet.

Sie waren zu einer Besprechung der aktuellen Lage zusammengekommen. Einige der akiven Totesser waren ihnen namentlich bekannt, und sie waren ihnen auf den Versen um sie gefangen zu nehmen und vor Gericht zu stellen. Andere standen nur unter Verdacht, auch zu Voldemorts Anhängern zu gehören. Diese standen unter Beobachtung. In letzter Zeit war aber ein ihnen bisher Unbekannter aufgetaucht. Er hatte viele der in jüngerer Zeit zunehmend erfolgreichen Aktionen der Totesser geleitet, und schien zu Voldemorts innerem Kreis zu gehören. Ein Vertrauter, der offensichtlich sowohl umsichtig als auch gut informiert war.

Ein Drahtzieher und Denker hinter all den Plänen. Er machte sich anscheinend selten selber die Hände schmutzig wenn es um Morde oder Menschenleben ging. Aber man wusste das er meistens beteiligt war, wenn es darum ging Menschen zu verhören, auszuspionieren oder unter Druck zu setzen. 

Man sah ihn immer nur komplett verhüllt und maskiert. Kam es zur Konfrontation mit den Totessern, wurde er sofort von seinen Begleitern abgeschirmt. Es schien einfach unmöglich an ihn heranzukommen.

Wenn es gelang diesen auszumachen und zu fangen, wäre es möglich Voldemort einen nachhaltigen Schlag zu versetzen und womöglich mehr über seine Pläne zu erfahren.

Offensichtlich war er sehr intelligent, selbst sehr bewandert in den dunklen Künsten. Jedesmal wenn man meinte, ihn fassen zu können verschwand er wie Rauch. Die Verhöropfer sprachen von einer sehr einschüchternden Gestalt, offensichtlich konnte er viele ihrer Gedanken lesen, oder sie so geschickt unter Druck setzen das er es dann konnte. Natürlich konnte er auch die Folter einsetzen, hatte das aber selten nötig.

Auch die Spione des Ministeriums kannte den Namen dieses Drahtziehers nicht. 

Viele der Totesser kannten sich ganz absichtlich untereinander nur mit Maske und anderem Namen. So konnte niemand von ihnen im Verhör viel verraten.

Voldemort brauchte Snapes besondere Fähigkeiten, deshalb bestand er darauf das dieser unerkannt bleiben sollte. Auch aus Duellen sollte er sich möglichst heraushalten. Dafür hatte der dunkle Lord genug simple und brutale Gestalten, deren Verlust ihm weniger schadete…. 

Der dunkle Lord wollte ihn als Spion bei Dumbledore, in Hogwarts. Er sollte sich dafür um eine Lehrerstelle bewerben. Vorraussetzung dafür war natürlich das Snape nicht mit Voldemort in Verbindung gebracht werden konnte. Dumbledore war der einzige derzeit lebende Zauberer,vor dem Voldemort Respekt hatte. Zwar war Dumbledore „nur“ Schulleiter von Hogwarts und hatte eine machtvolle und hohe Position im Ministerium immer abgelehnt. Doch wusste Voldemort genau, das er sein einzig ebenbürtiger Gegner war.

Nachdem die Freundschaft zu Lily während ihrer Schulzeit auf Hogwarts zerbrochen war, fiel Severus in ein tiefes Loch. Trotz seiner mehrfachen Bemühungen hatte Lily seine Entschuldigung nicht angenommen und sich von ihm abgewandt. Und als wenn das noch nicht schlimm genug gewesen wäre…hatte sie auch noch eine Beziehung zu James Potter aufgenommen! Zusammen mit den anderen Rumtreibern Severus ärgster Feind. Er litt Höllenqualen, musste er die beiden zusammen sehen.

Severus verfluchte sich für sein Ungeschick im Umgang mit anderen Menschen. Er hatte Lily aus Hilflosigkeit in einer verzweifelten Lage übel beleidigt, und war nicht fähig gewesen, das wieder gutzumachen. Irgendwie war alles nur schlimmer geworden.

Aus purer Verzweiflung und um sich zu beschäftigen, konzentrierte er seitdem all seine Energie auf die Unterrichtsstunden. Insgeheim hoffte er natürlich, Lily so wieder auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Er war schon vorher ein guter Schüler gewesen, aber ganz besonders in Zaubertränken und Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste brillierte er in kurzer Zeit regelrecht.

Und er verbrachte mehr Zeit mit seinen Slytherin-Freunden. Die Lily nie hatte leiden können. Vielleicht würde sie so aufmerksam? Auch negative Aufmerksamkeit war besser als ignoriert zu werden.

Aber es half alles nichts. Als es auf die Examen zuging war er regelrecht dankbar, sich in Büchern vergraben zu dürfen. So musste er Lily und James nicht so oft zusammen sehen.

Er bestand die Abschlussprüfungen mit Leichtigkeit. 

Da er noch keine Idee hatte, wie es nach seinem Hogwarts-Abschluss mit ihm weitergehen sollte, nahm er die Einladung seines älteren Freundes Lucius nach Malfoy Manour dankbar an. Spinners End war ihm nie ein richtiges Zuhause gewesen, und seine ewig streitenden Eltern waren ihm ein Graus.

Lucius bot Severus an, ihn Voldemort vorzustellen.

Wie Lucius sagte, der mächtigste Zauberer seiner Zeit neben Dumbledore. Aber ganz sicher derjenige, der am meisten über dunkle Magie wusste. Niemand hatte die Forschungen auf dem Gebiet der dunklen Magie so weit vorangetrieben wie er, vergleichbar allenfalls mit Grindelwald, ein Altersgenosse und Schulfreund von Dumbledore.

Voldemort sei an ihm sehr interessiert, sagte Lucius und mit seinen Fähigkeiten könne er es in seinen Kreisen weit bringen und viel dazulernen. Zahlreiche seiner Slytherin Mitschüler waren schon in seinem Kreis, und wollten ihn unbedingt dabeihaben. Schon zu Beginn seiner Schulzeit hatte Severus mehr über die dunklen Künste gewusst als viele Siebtklässler. Natürlich hatte er inzwischen weiteres dazugelernt, manche Zaubersprüche gar selbst entwickelt.

Für Severus begann ein ganz neues Leben. Statt einsamer Aussenseiter, war er auf einmal gewünscht, respektiert und unter Gleichgesinnten, die wie er fasziniert waren von den dunklen Künsten. 

Snape hatte Professor Dumbledore über viele Jahre sehr bewundert. Allerdings lehnte dieser die dunkle Magie ab, von der Severus selbst sehr fasziniert war. Was aber noch viel schwerer wog, so hatte er Snape bitter enttäuscht. Nicht nur das er niemals gegen die Marauders eingeschritten war, die Snape bei jeder Gelegenheit gemobbt und gedemütigt hatten. Als sie ihn bei einem üblen Streich fast dem Werwolf Lupin ausgeliefert hätten, war Sirius - dessen Idee es war-nicht einmal bestraft worden! Hätte James Potter nicht noch kalte Füsse bekommen und ihn gewarnt, wäre er heute ein Werwolf oder tot. Nein, zu allem Überfluss hatte Severus Dumbledore auch noch versprechen müssen, Lupin nicht zu verraten. Aber Severus war ja nur ein Slytherin…wen interessierte es schon, was mit ihm geschah? Die Marauders waren beliebt, und was auch immer sie anstellten wurde nur gering bestraft.

Das er auch noch seine Liebe Lily an James verloren hatte, hatte ihn in sein bisher tiefstes Tief gestürzt. Nun, sie hatte dunkle Magie nie gemocht. Sei es drum, dachte er. Darauf musste er nun wirklich keinen Gedanken mehr verschwenden……doch es schmerzte ihn deutlich mehr als er vor sich zugeben wollte.

Für ihn begann eine neue Zeitrechnung!

Im Dienst Voldemorts wurden all seine Fähigkeiten endlich geschätzt, und dank dieser, seiner Intelligenz und Findigkeit fand er sich schon bald im engsten Kreis wieder. Lucius war sehr erfreut, dass sein junger Freund Anerkennung erfuhr. Aber eigentlich hatte er nichts anderes erwartet. 

Wissensdurstig lernte Snape soviel über die dunklen Künste dazu wie er konnte. Voldemort selber nahm sich seiner an, und so lernte Snape Zauber, Flüche und Beschwörungen dunkelster Magie, von deren Existenz er nie zu träumen gewagt hatte.

Endlich durfte er all dies auch anwenden! Es gab für ihn keine Ministeriums Verbote mehr. Und auch keine Skrupel es anzuwenden. Für Voldemorts grosse Sache. Mit dem Imperiusfluch wurden andere willenlos gemacht, mit Zaubertränken und Cruciato verhört das sie noch die innersten Geheimnisse preisgaben. Darin erwies sich Snape als besonders geschickt. Als Spion gelang es ihm mit Leichtigkeit auch neueste Pläne der Auroren auszuspionieren. 

Auch seine Fähigkeiten im Brauen von Zaubertränken kamen ihm zugute. In dem Haus eines wohlhabenden Totessers bekam er ein Laboratorium zur Verfügung gestellt, dessen Einrichtung keine Wünsche offen liess. Wenn es seine Aufträge für den dunklen Lord zuliessen, konnte er hier auch forschen und neue Tränke entwickeln nach seinen Wünschen. Er verfluchte sich, sein altes Zaubertränkebuch zurückgelassen zu haben, worin er vieles notiert hatte. 

Während Voldemort in anderen Angelegenheiten unterwegs war- Merlin allein wusste was er tat- übernahmen die Totesser des inneren Kreises die Leitung diverser Gruppen an Totessern. Es war Snapes Aufgabe, passende Orte zu suchen und dort Chaos anzuzetteln. Wenn sie konnten fingen sie Mitglieder des Ministeriums und des Orden des Phoenix um sie zu verhören und unter Druck zu setzen. 

Snape war wie berauscht. Nun, endlich hatten andere Angst und Respekt vor ihm, statt er vor ihnen. Niemand würde ihn mehr ungestraft piesacken oder demütigen können. Weidlich genoss er die Macht, die er auf andere ausüben konnte. Ihre Nöte und Qualen kümmerten ihn wenig. Was bedeuteten sie ihm schon? 

So dachte er. Für eine Weile.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Verängstigt und völlig ausser Atem hetzte das Mädchen durch die Räume und Flure der Villa. Es musste doch irgendwo ein gutes Versteck geben? Die Schreie ihrer Eltern gellten ihr noch in den Ohren. „Lauf, Lina, lauf, versteck dich!!“ Sie verwickelten die Totesser in ein Gefecht, um ihr die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Zu dumm nur, das sie sich hier nicht auskannte. Schon wieder eine Sackgasse, ein fast leerer Raum, zu hoch um aus dem Fenster zu springen. Schon flog die Tür auf, sie presste die Hand auf den Mund um nicht entsetzt zu schreien. Vor ihr stand ihre Angstgestalt. Ein Totesser, gross, in schwarzem Mantel, mit reich verzierter Maske unkenntlich gemacht. Dahinter sah sie nur ein Paar funkelnde schwarze Augen. Immerhin atmete er ebenso schwer wie sie.

Severus starrte das Mädchen an. Sie hatte schöne lange rote Haare. Und sie war so jung, fast ein Kind noch…sie starrte ihn an, erstarrt vor Panik. Sie erinnerte ihn an jemanden. Sie rührte etwas an in seinem Bewusstsein…doch die Order war klar gewesen. Die ganze Familie sollte entführt werden. Er wusste nicht genau was dann kommen würde. Aber die Aussichten waren schlecht. Unbequeme Mitglieder des Orden des Phoenix. Er überlegte schnell. 

„Bleib hier. Ich habe dich nicht gesehen“ sagte er ihr barsch. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, sie nickte. Er verschwand aus der Tür, der Mantel wehte fledermausgleich hinter ihm her. Direkt auf dem Gang begegnet ihm…ausgerechnet der dunkle Lord selbst. „Severus, hast du das Mädchen gefunden?“ „sie ist mir entkommen, Herr“ sagte er und versuchte seiner Stimme einen unterwürfigen Ton zu verleihen. Voldemort stutzte…er hatte das Mädchen doch noch selbst gesehen. In dem Moment kamen noch zwei des Verfolgungstrupps hinzu und Lucius. „Was würdest du sagen wenn wir dort in diesem Raum nachsehen?“ fragte der dunkle Lord. Severus starrte ihn nur ausdruckslos an. „Seht nach!“ schickte er die zwei. Ein gellender Schrei, und die zwei schleppten das Mädchen heraus. Sie zappelte und ihr liefen die Tränen. Voldemort beachtete sie nicht. Er trat an Severus heran und fixierte ihn. „So. Was wolltest du mit dem Mädchen? Nun, was auch immer, es interessiert mich nicht. Aber ich kann es nicht zulassen, das mich jemand anlügt. Ganz besonders du, Severus. Bring es zu Ende, Larcus.“ Dieser grinste ihn erfreut an. Vor Severus Augen erwürgte er das Mädchen. Sie hatte graue Augen, keine grünen… Bis zuletzt sah sie nur ihn an, die Augen entsetzt und angstvoll aufgerissen. Es dauerte lange- viel zu lange. Severus verzog keine Miene, doch innerlich zerriss es ihn schier. Nichts fühlen, Gefühle sind Schwäche, flüsterte eine Stimme in ihm… Er wusste es noch nicht, aber dieser Anblick würde ihn ewig verfolgen.

Voldemort sah ihm ins Gesicht. Und er lachte! Er lachte.

„So, mein junger Freund. Ich werde dir eine Lektion erteilen. Eine die du nie mehr vergessen wirst. Bringt ihn weg!“ befahl er den zwei Totessern. Lucius Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. Aber er wagte es nicht jetzt nachzufragen. Zu leicht würde der Zorn Voldemorts auch auf ihn überspringen…

Die beiden nahmen Snape seinen Zauberstab und seine Totessermaske ab und brachten ihn in ein ihm fremdes Haus, in einen Kellerraum. Eigentlich ein Verliess. Er sah seinen beiden Peinigern an, das sie Freude an ihrer Aufgabe hatten…sie gehörten nicht wie er zum inneren Kreis. Das würden sie auch nie als die simplen, brutalen Gemüter die sie waren. Ihren Ärger und ihren Neid darüber konnten sie jetzt an ihm auslassen.

Er wurde mit den Händen an die Wand gekettet, und seine Kleider vom Leib gerissen. Geschockt sah er die Peitsche in der Hand des einen. Totesser wurden gewöhnlich nur mit dem Cruciatofluch bestraft. Diese Art von Bestrafung…war nicht üblich. Er wappnete sich gegen den Schmerz, doch es nützte ihm nichts. Nach einigen Schlägen schrie er seinen Schmerz hinaus. Solange, bis er heiser war. Es war ihm nicht vergönnt in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Am Ende machten sie ihn los und er brach auf der Stelle zusammen. Er hörte noch wie sie die Tür verriegelten. 

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Lucius durch Beziehungen…herausgefunden, was mit Severus passiert war. Er musste es wagen den dunklen Lord darauf anzusprechen. 

„My Lord, meint ihr nicht, das Snape eine Chance verdient hat? Er hat sich doch bisher als sehr nützlich erwiesen, und ihr hattet grosse Pläne mit ihm“

Voldemort sah ihn durchdringend an, so das Lucius fast meinte zu weit gegangen zu sein.

„In der Tat hatte ich die, Lucius. Aber dafür muss ich ihm trauen können. Er wird diese Lektion lernen. Wenn er sie lernt-und überlebt, kann er zu uns zurückkehren.“ „Ja, my Lord“ sagte Lucius mit abschliessender Verbeugung. Er war beunruhigt. Offensichtlich kalkulierte Voldemort Severus möglichen Tod bewusst mit ein. 

Währenddessen war Severus nach einer alptraumhaften Nacht unter Schmerzen wieder zu sich gekommen. Sein Rücken war blutverkrustet. Mühsam kroch er in eine Ecke mit einer Wasserschüssel, um zu trinken. Jedes Geräusch liess ihn aufhorchen. Würden sie wiederkommen? Und was dann?

Etwas später wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Seine beiden Peiniger grinsten ihn an. „Und, bereit für deine Lektion?“ Severus graute es…einer der beiden gab ihm einen Tritt. „Na, wo ist nun dein Hochmut und deine Arroganz, jetzt wo du hier im Dreck liegst? Hältst du dich immer noch für etwas besseres als uns?“

Wieder wurde er angekettet und ausgepeitscht bis das Blut nur so lief. Immer nur soweit, das er sich nicht in eine Ohnmacht zurückziehen konnte.

Auch am nächsten Tag wiederholte sich das Spiel. Er hatte schon längst keine Stimme mehr. Sein Rücken eine einzige offene Wunde. 

Noch einmal hatte Lucius gewagt, bei dem dunklen Lord nach Snape zu fragen. Und, oh Wunder, hatte dieser ihm erlaubt, ihn - nun endlich- nach Malfoy Manour zurückzubringen. „Er sollte seine Lektion gelernt haben. Kümmere dich um ihn, Lucius. Leider habe ich in meinen Reihen viel zu wenige ähnlich fähige Totesser wie ihn.“

Mehr tot als lebendig brachte er Snape in sein Anwesen. Er hatte niemanden erkannt, und war auch nur selten wirklich bei sich. Lucius und Narcissa hatten lange die Angst ihn zu verlieren. Lucius bezahlte einen fähigen Heiler, der ihm die nötigen Heiltränke und Ratschläge zur Behandlung gab. Niemand sonst durfte Severus sehen, um verdächtige Nachfragen zu vermeiden. Trotz aller Pflege würden furchtbare Narben bleiben.

Lange dämmerte Severus in Fieberträumen vor sich hin. Immer wieder sah er das Gesicht des Mädchens vor sich, vor seinen Augen starb sie erneut…es verwandelte sich in ein anderes Gesicht. Auch ein Mädchen mit roten Haaren. Er streckte im Traum die Hand nach ihr aus, doch sie entzog sich ihm. Verzweifelt rief er ihr hinterher. Dann wieder sah er seine Eltern, die stritten und sich anschrien. Das Schreien wandelte sich in das irre Lachen Voldemorts…Er wurde wach, weil ihn jemand anfasste. Entsetzt fuhr er zurück und schlug um sich. „NEIN!“ niemand sollte ihn mehr anfassen. Narcissa wich entsetzt zurück, denn sie war es gewesen. Sie hatte ihm nur den Schweiss von der Stirn wischen wollen. „Ist ja gut, Severus, ist schon gut.“ Er beruhigte sich etwas, schlief dann wieder ein.

Wochen später…. Endlich war Severus wieder in der Lage aufzustehen und sich anzuziehen. Sein Zauberstab, den ihm Lucius wiedergebracht hatte und seine neue Robe lagen schon bereit. Seine alten Sachen waren zerrissen und völlig verdorben. Heute würde er erstmals wieder dem dunklen Lord begegnen…mühsam wischte er alle überflüssigen und gefährlichen Gedanken beiseite. Nie wieder sollte dieser in seinen Gedanken oder Gefühlen irgendetwas lesen was er nicht sehen sollte. Gefühle schwächten. Nichts, was er sich leisten konnte.

Seit diesem Ereignis war sein Schlaf durchsetzt mit Alpträumen, auch liess er sich von niemandem mehr ungestraft anfassen. 

Voldemort begrüsste ihn wie einen verlorenen Sohn. „Severus! Wie schön das du wieder bei uns bist“. Und wie schön das er noch lebte, dachte dieser trocken. 

„Ich habe auch eine gute Nachricht für dich“ So? „Deine beiden, sagen wir, speziellen Freunde, weilen nicht mehr unter uns…ich habe dafür gesorgt, das diese für dich etwas unangenehme…Geschichte unter uns bleibt“.

Snape hatte schon von Lucius erfahren, das Voldemort seine beiden Peiniger „entsorgt“ hatte…

„Habt Dank, my Lord“ sagte er wie es von ihm erwartet wurde und verbeugte sich.

Snape nahm seinen Dienst für den dunklen Lord wieder auf, wie wenn nichts vorgefallen wäre. Nur seine Begeisterung für die Sache, sein jugendlicher Enthusiasmus war vergangen. Er wirkte kalt, bitter, abgeklärt, kontrolliert. Die Demütigung durch diese Lektion Voldemorts hatte auch in seinem Wesen deutliche Spuren hinterlassen.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Von seinen Informanten erfuhr er, das Lily und James inzwischen geheiratet hatten. Gemeinsam kämpften sie im Orden des Phoenix gegen Voldemort und die Totesser. 

Er erfuhr auch wo sie gerade lebten….er konnte nicht dagegen an. Einige Male fand er sich im Schutz der Dunkelheit vor ihrem Haus ein, um in die hellerleuchteten Fenster zu sehen. Ihm ging das Herz auf, konnte er einen Blick auf Lily erhaschen….umso heisser hasste er James. 

_________________________________________________________________________________

 

Wieder einmal stand Moody auf einem der grösseren Bahnhöfe Wache. Wegen seiner auffälligen Gestalt war er in Mantel und Hut gehüllt und stand in einer düsteren Ecke in der er viel überblicken konnte ohne von vielen gesehen zu werden. Sie versuchten, möglichst viele für die Totesser interessante Ziele zu überwachen um sie auf frischer Tat zu erwischen. Zu fangen wenn möglich. Moody selbst war berühmtberüchtigt. Dank seiner Bemühungen konnten schon viele Totesser gefangen werden. Er hatte eine Art sechsten Sinn für sie und war ein hervorragender Duellist. Der Totesser der ihm gegenüberstand hatte eine harte Nuss zu knacken.

Seine Tätigkeit als Auror hatte ihn schon ein Bein gekostet und ein schwer vernarbtes Gesicht.

Trotzdem versuchte er immer sie lebend zu fangen. Wenn sie ihn liessen. Seit einer Weile schon kämpfte Crouch im Zaubereiministerium dafür, das auch Auroren die Verwendung unverzeihlicher Flüche erlaubt wurde. Schliesslich wurden sie natürlich von den Totessern bedenkenlos eingesetzt. So viele Auroren hatten in diesem Krieg schon ihr Leben gelassen. Moody knurrte. Er hasste dieses Totesser-Pack. Und derzeit waren sie ihnen immer einen Schritt voraus. Noch schlimmer als frei herumlaufende Totesser waren intelligente Totesser! Dieser neue Drahtzieher Voldemorts schien daran nicht unschuldig zu sein. Er führte sie mit Bravour an der Nase herum.

Moody wurde schlagartig aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Auf einmal brach die Hölle los. Alle Gerätschaften- Türen der Züge, Rolltreppen, Ticketautomaten, Süssigkeitenautomaten schienen zu spinnen ohne das die Ursache sofort erkennbar war. Die Maschinen verursachten ein unglaubliches Getöse. Die Menschen gerieten in Panik, rannten, rempelten, fielen schrien. Ein Tohuwabohu. 

Da sah Moody sie. Eine Gruppe Totesser, verhüllt mit Mänteln und reich verzierten Masken sprachen ihre Zaubersprüche um noch mehr Chaos anzurichten. Er konnte ihr Lachen bis hierher hören. In der Mitte stand ein sehr schlanker und grosser Totesser. So ruhig und ungerührt als ginge ihn das alles nichts an. 

Moody gab seinen verborgenen Begleitern einen Wink und gemeinsam griffen sie die Gruppe an. Natürlich wurden ihre Flüche umgehend erwidert.

Der in der Mitte wurde von seinen Kollegen geschützt. Er drehte sich ganz zu Moody herum und sah ihn direkt an. Wenn diese Maske nur nicht wäre! Moody fluchte gotteslästerlich. 

„Genug“ sprach der Anführer und verschwand mit lässiger Arroganz in einer Wolke von schwarzem Rauch. Der Rest folgte ihm. 

Zurück blieb ein frustrierter Moody. Schon wieder war er entkommen und sie hatten keinen einzigen fangen können.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Es wird Zeit das wir härter durchgreifen, sprach Crouch grimmig. Sie nehmen keine Rücksicht, warum sollten wir das dann also tun?!

Moody wusste genau, Crouch wollte darauf hinaus auch Totesser zu töten. Natürlich wollte auch Moody ihnen das Handwerk legen. Aber nicht so- wenn es nicht sein musste.

Am Ende bekam Crouch seinen Willen. Den Auroren wurde die Verwendung der unverzeihlichen Flüche in diesem Krieg erlaubt und sollte für diese straffrei bleiben.

Moody redetete auf Crouch ein. Zumindest sollte dieser sich bemühen Voldemorts unbekannten Drahtzieher nicht zu töten. Lebendig nützte er ihnen mehr. Später würde ihn natürlich ein Prozess erwarten und eine Einmalfahrt nach Azkaban. Nur auf seine Begleiter solle keine Rücksicht genommen werden, ihr Tod könne in Kauf genommen werden. 

Es war ein Katz und Maus-Spiel. Viele Male wieder wurde der Mann zusammen mit seinen Todessern gesichtet. Und viele Male wurde er geschützt und sie zogen sich zurück. Da sie ihnen immer noch einen Schritt voraus waren, waren sie verschwunden bevor sie wirksam von den Auroren angegriffen werden konnten.

Crouch tobte und auch Moody war mehr als verärgert. Dieser Drahtzieher hielt sie zum Besten! Das war ihm so noch nie passiert.

Snape war es nicht entgangen, das man ihm besonders auf den Versen war. Eigentlich sollte er auf Geheiss des dunklen Lords alleine keine Aktionen durchführen. Aber es reizte ihn doch…über seine Spione erfuhr er, das Moody wieder einmal zur Bewachung eingesetzt war, diesmal auf einem öffentlichen Platz, auf dem Markt war. Man würde sehen…auch Snape fand sich dort ein, in Muggelkleidung gehüllt. Geschickt mischte er sich unter die Menge. Durch die Menge entdeckte er Moody. Zum Glück kannte dieser ihn ja nicht von Angesicht. Severus schnappte sich einen kleinen Jungen. „Hallo, willst du dir etwas verdienen?“ Natürlich wollte der Junge. Snape drückte ihm ein in Packpapier gewickeltes Paket in die Hand. „Bring das dem Mann im Mantel dort hinten“. Wenig später bekam Moody überrascht von einem kleinen Jungen ein Paket überreicht. Überrascht wickelte er es aus, das kannte er doch „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste“ Moody fluchte lauthals und schmiss das Buch erbost auf den Boden. Verdammt! Wild sah er sich nach dem Absender um. Snape war wieder in der Menge untergetaucht, nicht ohne einen schnellen Blick auf Moodys wütendes Gesicht. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über Severus Gesicht. Als zeitgleich zwei angrenzende Lagerhäuser in Flammen aufgingen war er wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Sie beschlossen ihm eine Falle zu stellen………….

Der vermummte Mann mit der reich verzierten Todesser-Maske sah seinem Opfer ins Gesicht. Er nahm ihn ins Verhör um auszuhorchen was die nächsten Pläne gegen Voldemort waren. Er drohte und triezte sein Opfer so lange bis seine Gedanken vor ihm lagen wie ein offenes Buch. Der ihn umgebende Kreis seiner Totesser und die Drohung mit der Cruciatofolter tat ihr übriges, das Opfer reden zu lassen.

Snape war voll auf sein Opfer konzentriert. Er wurde von seinen Begleitern geschützt, niemand konnte wissen das sie hier waren. So glaubte er. Dieser Hinweis zum Aufenthalt dieses wichtigen Ministeriumsmitglieds war von einem sehr zuverlässigen Spion gekommen.

Da passierten mehrere Sachen auf einmal. Die Tür brach krachend aus den Angeln, herein kamen mehrere Auroren, zuvorderst Moody und Crouch selbst.

Zaubersprüche flogen hin und her, prallten von der Wand ab wenn sie ihr Ziel verfehlt hatten. Der Putz fiel von den Wänden, Staub vernebelte die Sicht. Snape erwachte aus seiner Konzentration.

Offensichtlich waren sie verraten worden. Der Tip war eine üble Falle gewesen. Im Nu hatte Moody zwei seiner Totesser ausser Gefecht gesetzt und betäubt, die verbleibenden drei kämpften noch verbissen. „ Jetzt reicht es!“ brüllte Crouch. Tut es. Jetzt!“ rief er seinen Begleitern zu.

Zugleich ertönte es dreimal „Avada Kedavra“ und die verbleibenden drei Totesser aus Snapes Begleitung brachen tot zusammen. Geschockt von diesem Bruch mit den bisherigen Regeln erstarrte Snape. 

„Endlich! Wen haben wir denn hier?“ Mit grausamem und triumphierendem Grinsen trat Crouch auf den grossen Totesser zu. Der lang ersehnte Moment war da!

„Nun geht es Dir an den Kragen. Wenn du mitkommst, ohne Widerstand zu leisten, kannst du leben“

Snape lachte. Er hatte keine Chance gegen soviele Auroren gleichzeitig zu bestehen. Crouch kochte vor Wut. Wollte der ihn jetzt auch noch verhöhnen, wo er doch schon in der Falle sass??

„Crucio“ schrie er. Snape krümmte sich vor Schmerz. Sein Innerstes schien nach aussen zu wollen und umgekehrt. Doch war ihm dies schon vertraut. Crouch hatte einen groben Fehler gemacht, und ihm den Zauberstab nicht genommen. In der Annahme, Snape sei nun handlungsunfähig, senkten die anderen Auroren ihre Zauberstäbe. 

Trotz seiner Qualen richtete sich Snape plötzlich auf und machte eine sensenähnliche Bewegung durch die Runde mit dem Zauberstab. „Sectumsempra!“. Böse, stark blutende Schnitte bei den Auroren waren die Folge. Entsetzt schrien sie auf wie aus einer Kehle. Den Moment nutzend kroch Snape zum Fenster und sprang hindurch. Als sie sich gefasst hatten und aus dem Fenster sahen, war dort niemand mehr.

 

Dumbledore hatte so eine Ahnung wer dieser gesuchte Totesser aus Voldemorts innerem Kreis war. Er hatte viele Schüler in Hogwarts gehabt und konnte sich an jeden von ihnen erinnern, sowie an ihre Eigenarten. Als er aber hörte, was dieser bei dem letzten Versuch getan hatte, um zu entkommen, war er sich sicher. Dumbledore kannte den Spruch Sectumsempra, und seinen Erfinder. Ebendiesen hatte er in Verdacht. Er runzelte die Stirn, er hätte wissen müssen, das es früher oder später soweit kommen würde.

 

Das St. Mungos Hospital hatte grosse Schwierigkeiten mit den tiefen und stark blutenden Verletzungen. Bisher war ihnen das nicht untergekommen. Und Moody hatte wieder eine neue Narbe. Das störte ihn nicht. Nur das dieser schlaue Fuchs wieder entkommen war. Wer hatte auch damit rechnen können das dieser noch unter dem Cruciato zaubern konnte? Crouch war in seiner Wut zu leichtsinnig geworden. 

Und natürlich hatten sie wieder nicht die Identität des Anführers herausfinden können. Auch seine beiden gefangengenommenen Begleiter hatten seinen Namen nicht gewusst. Nur, das er wichtig war und sie ihn beschützen sollten. Auch die Verwendung von Veritaserum hatte nicht mehr Informationen gebracht. Selbstverständlich waren diese beiden schon auf dem Weg nach Azkaban. 

In der Zwischenzeit, Malfoy Manour.

Immer noch unter Schmerzen und voller blutender Schnittwunden hatte Snape vor Voldemort von der misslungenen Aktion berichtet. Anders als Snape erwartet hatte, hatte er ihm keinerlei Vorwürfe gemacht, das alle seine Begleiter gefangen oder tot waren. Nein, der dunkle Lord war nur verärgert über den Misserfolg. Insgeheim schauderte es Severus. Waren sie ihm so wenig wert? Was war er wert?

Das einzige, was der dunkle Lord wirklich von ihm bestätigt haben wollte, war das Snapes Identität nicht aufgedeckt worden war. Danach entliess er ihn.

In den intimen Privaträumen der Familie empfing ihn sein Freund Lucius freundlich. „Wie gut, das du zurückgekehrt bist“ mitfühlend legte er ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Schmerzt es noch sehr? Setz dich“ Offensichtlich sah man ihm die Schmerzen des Cruciatusfluchs noch deutlich an. Die zahllosen Schnitte vom Sprung aus dem Fenster fühlte er kaum. Er legte seinen Totessermantel und die Maske beiseite. Das hier war wie ein zweites Zuhause für ihn.

In der nun folgenden Zeit wurde alles schwieriger, die Einsätze gefährlicher. Immer öfter wurden Totesser von den Auroren direkt getötet. Auch Snape verlor mehr und mehr seiner Begleiter. Viele der Einsätze misslangen und oft entkam er nur knapp. 

Zugleich wurde Voldemort immer fordernder und unzufrieden, das seine Pläne nicht umgesetzt wurden.

Die Selbstherrlichkeit Voldemorts nahm zu. Er liess sich wie einem Monarchen huldigen. Jede kleinste Kritik oder Widerrede wurde bestraft. Manch ein Totesser, der dem Druck nicht mehr standhielt und versuchte zu desertieren wurde gnadenlos gesucht und getötet.

Wie schon von langer Hand geplant, sollte Snape sich um eine Stelle in Hogwarts bewerben. Er sollte dort Dumbledore ausspionieren. Der einzige Zauberer, der Voldemort das Wasser reichen konnte. 

Darum fand sich Snape nun regelmässig im Eberkopf ein. In der düsteren Spelunke war es allgemein üblich, das viele Gäste dort komplett verhüllt und unkenntlich ihr Butterbier genossen. Manch seltsames Volk fand sich dort ein. Auch Dumbledore war dort immer wieder anzutreffen, nicht vielen war bewusst das sein Bruder diese nach Ziegen müffelnde Spelunke führte. Auch Snape erschien hier in diversen Verkleidungen, damit es nicht auffiel wie regelmässig er hier war. 

Eines Abends sass er hier wieder recht gelangweilt vor seinem Butterbier. Wie lange diese Flasche hier wohl schon gestanden hatte? Die Staubschicht darauf hatte schon fast historischen Wert, dachte er muffig. Da kam eine merkwürdige Fregatte die Treppe von den Gastzimmern herunter. Die Frau trug riesige Brillengläser, die sie wie ein seltsames Insekt aussehen liessen. Ihre eigenartige Bekleidung hätte jede Vogelscheuche vor Neid erblassen lassen. Offensichtlich bat sie den Wirt um etwas zu Essen. Als sie wieder auf ihr Zimmer entschwunden war, öffnete sich die Tür zum Gastraum. Professor Dumbledore trat ein. Snape duckte sich noch etwas tiefer unter seine Kapuze. Er wollte jetzt noch nicht von ihm gesehen werden. Erst wollte er ergründen, was Dumbledore hier tat. Er wechselte ein paar Worte mit dem Wirt und ging dann die Treppe hinauf zu den Gastzimmern. Wenig später brachte der Wirt ihnen das Essen hinauf. Snape sass auf heissen Kohlen, wollte er doch hören was die beiden besprachen. Als der Wirt in der Küche verschwandt, huschte Snape verstohlen die Treppe hinauf. Er legte sein Ohr an die Tür-verflucht seien diese schweren Eichentüren- um überhaupt etwas verstehen zu können. Gleichzeitig versuchte er hinunterzuhorchen ob ihm jemand folgte. Offensichtlich bewarb sich die Vogelscheuche um eine Stelle. Dumbledore war freundlich wie immer, wirkte aber nicht eben überzeugt. Da geschah etwas sehr unerwartetes: Die Frau sprach plötzlich in einer völlig anderen Stimme: harsch, rauh. „Der Eine mit der Macht den dunklen Lord zu besiegen naht heran, jenen geboren die ihm dreimal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren wenn der siebte Monat stirbt…“ der Rest entging ihm, denn auf einmal packte jemand Snape am Mantelkragen und riss ihn brutal herum. Der Wirt stand ihm gegenüber! Er gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige und schrie ihn an „WAS MACHST DU HIER?! ICH KANN KEINE LAUSCHER GEBRAUCHEN! RAUS! SOFORT!“ Er zerrte ihn am Mantelkragen zur Treppe und brachte ihn vor die Tür. „Dich will ich hier NIE wieder sehen. DAS DAS KLAR IST!“

__________________________________________________________________________________

Umgehend apparierte Snape nach Malfoy Manour. Dort berichtete er dem dunklen Lord von der Prophezeihung. 

Als Snape begriff wie der dunkle Lord die Prophezeiung verstand, war er wie gelähmt. Er hatte vor Lily zu töten und ihre Familie. Lily! Er liebte sie. Noch immer. Egal was gewesen war. Das durfte nicht geschehen. Aber was konnte er tun? Den dunklen Lord um ihr Leben zu bitten, war gefährlich. Und quasi zum Scheitern verurteilt. Er musste es zumindest versuchen. Mit aller Kraft verbarg er seine wahren Gefühle und Gedanken-was nur er so meisterhaft verstand- und bat den dunklen Lord um Lily. Unter dem Vorwand sich so an James rächen zu können. Hass war das einzige Gefühl was Voldemort akzeptierte.

Voldemort war verwundert über diese Bitte. Tatsächlich versprach er ihm als seinem treuen Diener, sie am Leben zu lassen, wenn möglich. Mehr konnte Snape nicht erwarten. Aber er wusste genau wie wenig dies Versprechen wert war. 

Das reichte ihm nicht in seiner Angst um Lily, in seiner Verzweiflung. Er, nur er wäre schuld an ihrem Tod. Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Nicht seine Lily. Der einzige wirklich helle Lichtblick in seinem Leben. 

Nur einer konnte ihm noch helfen, der neben Voldemort mächtigste Zauberer seiner Zeit: Dumbledore. Doch würde dieser ihm überhaupt zuhören? Würde Snape diese Begegnung überleben? Er würde ihm offenbaren müssen das er ein Totesser war. Womöglich mehr. Vielleicht wusste dieser es ja auch schon. Snape musste es wagen, er hatte keine Wahl.

Er schickte ihm eine Eule. „Professor Dumbledore, ich bitte sie um ein Gespräch. Allein. Ich bin der, den sie schon lange suchen.“

Womöglich würde ihn dieses Treffen direkt nach Azkaban bringen, sollte man ihn am Treffpunkt erwarten. Aber er wusste das Dumbledore ein Mann der Ehre war. Ob sich dies auch auf Totesser und Vertraute Voldemorts erstreckte? Er wusste es nicht.

Snape setzte sein eigenes Leben als Köder ein. Er musste kommen! Er schlug einen einsamen Ort ausserhalb Hogwarts vor. Zum ersten Mal seit längerem hatte er wirklich Angst. Furchtbare Angst. Nicht um sich, aber zu sterben, bevor er hatte ausreden dürfen.

Snape apparierte an den Treffpunkt und stellte sicher das niemand in Reichweite war. Dann setzte er seine Maske ab. Diese würde er hier nicht mehr brauchen. Er starrte in das Stockdunkel der Nacht. Der auffrischende Wind blies ihm die zerzausten schwarzen Haare ins Gesicht. Dann wurde er von einer grellen Lichterscheinung schier geblendet. Dumbledore erschien, Snape flog der Zauberstab aus der Hand. Er fiel bittend auf die Knie. „Töten sie mich nicht!“ rief er. Dumbledore sah grimmig auf ihn herab. „Das habe ich nicht vor. Nicht jetzt zumindest.“ 

„Und, welche Nachricht hat Lord Voldemort für mich?“ „Keine…keine Nachricht, ich bin in eigener Sache hier“ stammelte Snape. Er rang die Hände, sein Ausdruck von solcher intensiven Verzweiflung geprägt das er fast irre wirkte. „Ich komme mit einer Warnung….nein…einer Bitte. Bitte, helfen sie mir….!“ „Welche Bitte kann ein Totesser wohl an mich stellen?!“ 

Er habe es schon länger gewusst wer dieser Stellvertreter Voldemorts gewesen sei. „Du hast die falsche Entscheidung getroffen, viele Menschen leiden lassen, dich in seiner Macht geaalt. Und ich soll dir jetzt aus der Patsche helfen?“ So wütend hatte Snape ihn noch nie gesehen. Es war nicht verwunderlich, das sogar Voldemort vor Dumbledore Respekt hatte.

Mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabes sorgte Dumbledore dafür das alle Geräusche der Ungebung in ihrem Umfeld verstummten.

„Du hast uns wirklich viel Mühe gemacht, Severus. Schade nur das du deine ausserordentlichen Fähigkeiten für den Dienst an der falschen Sache verschwendet hast“ Hätte er nicht so grimmig ausgesehen, konnte man das fast als Kompliment verstehen.

„Die Prophezeiung….die Vorhersage…Trelawney….“ „Ah ja, wieviel hast du Lord Voldemort verraten?“

„Alles-alles was ich gehört habe“! sagte Snape. „Darum, deshalb…er denkt Lily Evans ist gemeint!“ an dem Punkt brach Snape fast die Stimme. Es durfte einfach nicht sein. Am liebsten wäre er im Erdboden versunken. Die Prophezeiung habe nicht von einer Frau gesprochen, sondern von einem Jungen, geboren Ende Juli. „Sie wissen was ich meine! Er denkt, ihr Sohn ist gemeint, er wird sie töten- er wird sie alle töten“

„Wenn sie dir soviel bedeutet, wird Lord Voldemort sie sicher für dich schonen? Kannst du nicht um die Mutter bitten im Austausch für den Sohn?“

„Ich habe…ich habe ihn gefragt…“

„Du widerst mich an!“ sagte Dumbledore verächtlich. Snape sackte regelrecht in sich zusammen. Hoffentlich hatte er nicht wieder alles verdorben und Dumbledore würde verweigern ihm zu helfen. Ihr zu helfen.

„Es interessiert dich nicht, wenn ihr Kind und ihr Mann sterben? Solange du nur bekommst was du möchtest?“ Snape schwieg, nur seine Gedanken rasten. Er hatte an Lily gedacht, nur an sie. Auch nicht an sich. Sie sollte leben. Doch ohne ihre Familie würde sie nicht leben wollen, dessen war er sich jetzt in diesem Moment sicher. Wie hatte er so blind sein können? Er sah wieder zu Dumbledore auf. „Schütze, verstecke sie, alle“ krächzte er. „ Bring sie-alle- in Sicherheit. Bitte.“

Da Dumbledore genau wusste, das Snape ein begabter-nein sehr begabter-Occlumens war, musste Snape ihm seine Gedanken gänzlich öffnen um ihn von seinen ehrlichen Absichten zu überzeugen. Dies kam einem Offenbarungseid gleich. Snape graute es davor. Dumbledore würde mehr über ihn sehen als ihm lieb war. Gemessen an dem, was er über das Ausmass von Snapes Begabungen wusste, war das nötig, um ihm vertrauen zu können.

Alles was Dumbledore in seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen sah, musste Snape wie in einem Zeitraffer miterleben. Es war fast mehr als er ertragen konnte.

Nach einer Weile trat Dumbledore zurück und nickte ihm zu, fast schon freundlich.

Snape fühlte sich wie lebendig gehäutet und bis aufs Mark gedemütigt. Er verbarg sein tränennasses Gesicht in den Händen. Dumbledore wusste nun mehr über ihn als jeder andere. Genug, um ihn Azkaban oder den Dementoren zu übergeben.

„Ich glaube Dir“ sprach Dumbledore. „Ich werde versuchen Lily und ihre Familie zu schützen. Was gibst Du mir dafür?“ Snape starrte ihn aus rotgeränderten Augen an, die schwarzen Haare fielen ihm nass ins Gesicht. Sein Ausdruck war jenseits alles menschlichen…

Alles. Er würde alles geben um Lily zu retten.

Die folgende Zeit erlebte er unter höchster Anspannung. Im Dienst Voldemorts versuchte er soviel herauszufinden wie möglich darüber, was Voldemort plante um der Prophezeiung zu entgehen. Unter höchster Gefahr selbst als Verräter entlarvt zu werden, gab er alle Informationen, die ihm zu Ohren kamen direkt an Dumbledore weiter. Er hatte einmal einen Fehler gemacht und wusste ganz genau, das er den nächsten nicht überleben würde.

In den Augen der anderen blieb er weiter der treue und talentierte Anhänger Voldemorts.

In den Momenten, wenn Severus alleine war, versank er in einem Meer von Gefühlen. 

Wie hatte es soweit kommen können, das er den einzigen Menschen den er je geliebt hatte, so verraten konnte?? Lily war seinetwegen in Lebensgefahr. Nur wegen seiner Gedankenlosigkeit, seinem Wunsch nach Macht , nach Rache, nach was eigentlich? Hatte er je geglaubt, sie könne ihn lieben, indem er auf der anderen Seite kämpfte? Er war es nicht wert, das sie ihn überhaupt nur ansah. Er drohte in den Wogen seines Selbsthasses unterzugehen. Es geschah ihm nur recht, das sie seinen Feind geheiratet hatte. Nur diese ärgste Bestrafung war für Severus gerade gut genug….

Tag und Nacht war Snape in Voldemorts Diensten, kaum nahm er sich die Zeit zu schlafen oder zu essen. Natürlich sah dieser das gerne, dieser junge Mann war wirklich einer seiner treuesten Diener. 

Die Wirklichkeit sah anders aus…Nur Lucius betrachtete diese Entwicklung seines jungen Freunds mit Sorge. Mehrfach erkundigte er sich bei Severus, da dieser immer dünner und verschlossener wurde. Doch er bekam keine oder nur abweisende Antworten. Lucius behielt seine Beobachtungen für sich..wusste er doch, wie schnell der dunkle Lord mit Todesurteilen eventueller Verräter bei der Hand war. Ausserdem schätzte er Severus.

Ich verdiene Dich nicht

Mein Lächeln wurde mir vor langer Zeit genommen

Mein Herz ist einfach zu dunkel, als das es mich kümmert

Ich habe nie behauptet, ein Heiliger zu sein

(Auszug übersetzt aus „Snuff“ Slipknot)


	2. Halloween

Es war kalt, nass und finster im Wald. Der Regen tropfte durch dichte Bäume. Er rannte, stolperte, rappelte sich auf. Rannte weiter, als ginge es um sein Leben. Die Kleider, der schwarze Mantel klebten ihm hinderlich am Leib, inzwischen auch verschmutzt, schlammig, Blätter und kleine Äste hingen in seinen tropfnassen schwarzen Haare. Es war nicht nur Regen, Tränen, bittere Tränen verschleierten seinen Blick. Aber er musste weiterlaufen, ohne Sinn, ohne Ziel. Eine Ewigkeit lief er und lief, bis er keine Luft mehr hatte, er hatte Seitenstiche. Nach einer Weile stolperte er schwer über eine Baumwurzel und fiel der Länge nach hin. Schwer atmend und völlig entkräftet blieb er einfach liegen. Er wünschte er wäre tot. Gestorben mit ihr, befreit von seiner Schuldenlast. Doch sein Herz strafte ihn Lügen, nach seinem Lauf schlug es ihm bis zum Hals, heftiger als je zuvor. Regungslos lag er so eine Weile im tropfnassen Laub. Der Regen hörte auf, der Mond blinzelte durch die Wolken. Er schaute zu ihm empor. Warum, warum hatten all seine Bemühungen, all die Gefahren die er auf sich genommen hatte das Unheil nicht abwehren können? Warum hatte nicht einmal der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt seine Liebste noch retten können? Warum lebte er noch, wenn sie hatte sterben müssen? 

Einmal noch hatte er sie in seinen Armen halten dürfen, in dieser Ruine eines Hauses, was nach Voldemorts Angriff noch davon übrig war. Daneben der Laufstall mit dem jammernden Kind. Er hörte es nicht, der übergrosse Schmerz in seinem Innern übertönte, betäubte alles andere. Auch das der dunkle Lord verschwunden schien kümmerte ihn kaum in diesem furchtbaren Moment.

Er liess sich wieder in das Laub fallen, raufte sich die nassen schwarzen Haare. Er wollte nicht mehr denken, nicht mehr sein. Vor ihm durch die Bäume schienen Lichter, unwirklich wie Irrlichter. Die Lichter die Reisende ins Moor führten und bis in den Tod. Ihm war alles egal. Langsam rappelte er sich wieder auf, ging müde und hinkend den Lichtern entgegen. Ein frischer Wind rauschte in den nassen Bäumen, die ihre nasse Last von den Blättern schüttelten. Durch und durch nass, trat Snape aus den Bäumen auf eine Mondbeschienene Lichtung. Wie betäubt sah er lange auf das Bild das sich ihm bot. In seinem Wahn hatte er Zeit und Ort völlig vergessen. Er hatte nur weg gewollt, weit weit weg von Godrics Hollow, dem Ort wo sie gestorben war. Dem Ort seiner Schuld. Aus der Trance erwachend, blickte er lange auf das von wenigen Lichtern beleuchtete Hogwarts. Ganz automatisch hatte es ihn hierhin gezogen. Trotz allem der Ort, der ihm eher ein Zuhause geboten hatte als sein Elternhaus. Mit den ewig streitenden Eltern, dem prügelnden Vater. Er schüttelte sich die Blätter vom Mantel, mit einem kleinen nützlichen Zauberspruch trocknete er seine Kleidung. Mit schleppenden Schritten näherte er sich dem Schloss. Er ging gebeugt wie ein alter Mann, dabei war er doch erst zwanzig….

Immer wieder griff er sich an den linken Unterarm, wo sich das dunkle Mal befand. Vorhin, als ES….passiert sein musste….hatte es plötzlich gebrannt wie Feuer, das sich bis zum Knochen durchzubrennen versuchte. Ein Abbild dessen, was dem dunklen Lord unerklärliches passiert war. Nur langsam liessen die Schmerzen nach. 

Dann stand er vor dem grossen Tor, blickte zum Schloss empor. Nur wenige Lichter erhellten noch das massige Gebäude mit den zahllosen Türmen. Mit einem stummen Zauberspruch öffnete er sich das Tor und betrat die Eingangshalle. Niemand war zu dieser Zeit noch unterwegs, weit war der Weg durch unzählige fackelerhellte Flure. Es schien eine Ewigkeit herzusein das er hier gewesen war, in einem anderen Leben. 

In einem besseren Leben. Als er noch nicht alles verdorben hatte. Als es noch Hoffnung für ihn gegeben hatte. Auf ein glücklicheres Leben. 

Dann stand er vor dem Greif der den Eingang zum Schulleiterbüro bewachte. Er brauchte das Kennwort, dachte er erschöpft und blieb stehen. Er durchforschte sein Gedächtnis nach etwas passendem, aber da war nur Leere in ihm. Er wollte… er konnte jetzt nicht denken. Da erwachte die Treppe mit dem Greif von selbst zum Leben, brachte ihn vor die grosse Eichentür des Büros. Er klopfte. „Herein“ kam es von drinnen. Dumbledore sass an seinem Schreibtisch. Über die Brille hinweg betrachtete er Snape. Er schien wenig überrascht von dem nächtlichen Besuch in dieser besonderen Nacht. Dann sah er noch einmal genauer hin. Nichts war mehr übrig von diesem selbstbewusst-arroganten Totesser. Wirklich nichts. Es tat weh, in dieses Gesicht zu sehen. Snapes Gesicht war Ausdruck menschgewordener Verzweiflung an der Grenze zum Wahn. Sein durch nasses schwarzes Haar eingerahmtes Gesicht war eingefallen, die Augen gerötet. Die Anspannung der letzten Zeit hatte an ihm gezehrt, er war leichenblass, das Gesicht und Gestalt schmaler als je zuvor. Mit einer stummen Geste bot ihm Dumbledore den Stuhl ihm gegenüber an. Severus ignorierte das-hatte er die Geste überhaupt gesehen? Obwohl er so aussah, als müsse er jeden Moment zusammenbrechen, blieb er stehen. Haltsuchend lehnte er sich an die Wand. Als habe er Angst nie wieder aufzustehen, würde er sich hinsetzen. 

Fast hatte Dumbledore Mitleid mit diesem jungen Mann vor ihm. Doch das durfte er nicht. Es galt, diese Chance zu nutzen. Niemand, nicht einmal er selbst würde Harry so gut schützen und helfen können wie dieser Mann, dieser Berater Voldemorts höchstselbst.

Kühl musterte Dumbledore Severus. Dieser rang um Worte, wie ein Ertrinkender um Luft ringen mochte. Er wagte nicht, ihn jetzt zu unterbrechen. Geduld…

„ Ich dachte, ich dachte, Sie würden sie in Sicherheit bringen….!“ Stammelte Snape. Diesen Mann dafür zu hassen fehlte ihm in diesem Moment die Kraft. Das Entsetzen über das Geschehene übertönte alles in ihm. Er liess den Kopf hängen, die immer noch nassen schwarzen Haare verbargen sein Gesicht.

„Sie haben dem falschen vertraut. Genau wie du.“ Sprach Dumbledore kühl und musterte die gebeugte Gestalt vor ihm. 

„Ich….ich wünschte….ich wünschte ich wäre tot!“ sagte Snape. „Und wem würde das etwas nützen“? bemerkte Dumbledore trocken. Er hatte in diesem Moment keinerlei Zweifel daran, das dieser es ernst meinte. Das war diese, seine Gelegenheit. Dem Ertrinkenden einen Strohhalm zu reichen. 

„Wenn du Lily geliebt hast. Wenn du sie wirklich geliebt hast….?“ Die Worte verhallten im Raum. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit sah Snape auf. Plötzlich trat ein anderer Ausdruck in seine geröteten Augen. Wut. Blanke Wut….wie konnte er es wagen? Das zu hinterfragen?

Dumbledore hatte darauf gehofft. Ihn so aus seinem Schock , seiner Trauer zu reissen. 

„Er hat IHRE Augen. Ich denke du erinnerst dich daran….“ Es war als hätte er das Messer in einer offenen Wunde gedreht. Und es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Und ja, es war …grausam.

Snapes funkelte ihn wütend an ob dieser Provokation.

„Dann ist dein Weg klar. Schütze ihren Sohn. Schütze Harry. Sorge dafür, das sie nicht umsonst gestorben ist!“ 

Snape wand sich. „Der dunkle Lord ist nicht mehr da. Er braucht keinen Schutz!“

„Er wird zurückkehren. Und dann ist Harry in höchster Gefahr“.

Lange schwieg Snape. Auch Dumbledore schwieg. Wartete. Es war das einzig richtige. Er brauchte Severus. Sonst würde es schwer werden. Wenn nicht gar unmöglich. Voldemort zu besiegen. Harry zu schützen bis zum entscheidenden Tag. Ohne ihn: versierter Spion, ausgebildet in den dunklen Künsten von Voldemort selbst. Würde er sich das Leben nehmen…welche Verschwendung. Dumbledore hielt inne in seinem Gedankenfluss. Snape richtete sich mühsam auf, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Gut. Gut…..aber niemand…..Niemand! Darf es erfahren!!“ forderte Snape und sah ihn durchdringend an. „Ich könnte es nicht ertragen…..“

Dumbledore überlegte…wenn das die einzige Forderung war.

„Niemand soll erfahren wer du wirklich bist? Und das Gute in dir sehen?“ Dumbledore seufzte.

„Na gut“ Er versprach ihm, das bis zu seinem und seinem eigenen Tod niemandem zu enthüllen. Oder bis Snape selber sich offenbaren würde. Würde er das jemals??

 

Ich drücke noch immer deine Briefe an meine Lippen

Und halte an ihnen liebevoll in Teilen von mir fest

Ohne dein Licht kann ich dem Leben nichts abgewinnen

Wenn ich mich ändern kann, hoffe ich, das es mir nie bewusst wird

(aus „Snuff“ von Slipknot – deutsche Übersetzung)

 

Wie eine ausgestopfte Vogelscheuche lehnte Severus noch immer gekrümmt an der Wand. Die schwarzen Haare verbargen sein Gesicht fast vollständig, das nass war von Tränen. Dumbledore stand auf und goss Whisky in zwei Gläser, wovon er eines Severus in die Hand drückte. Mit einem stummen Wink lud er Severus ein, sich auf einer kleinen Couch niederzulassen. Endlich nahm dieser das Angebot an, er fiel mehr als dass er sich setzte. Während Dumbledore weiter an seinem Schreibtisch über Papieren brütete trank Severus seinen Whisky aus. In Wirklichkeit grübelte Dumbledore. Natürlich hatte er längst für Harrys Verbleib gesorgt.Er würde diesen, seinen ungewöhnlichen Beschützer dringend brauchen. Als er wieder aufsah, bemerkte er erst, das Severus auf der Couch eingeschlafen war. Stumm sah Albus auf ihn herab. Der junge Mann schlief unruhig, redete unverständliche Dinge im Schlaf. Mit einem leisen Zauberspruch schaffte er aus der Luft eine Decke herbei, die Severus einhüllte. Er wusste in diesem Moment sicher, das er Severus jetzt nicht anfassen durfte. Es wäre auch für ihn gefährlich. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand löschte er alle Kerzen im Raum. 

Auch er zog sich nun zurück um zu schlafen. Eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg bis in seinen weissen Bart. Auch am nächsten Tag schlief Severus noch. Dumbledore störte ihn nicht. Am Abend des nächsten Tages war er verschwunden. Im September nächsten Jahres würde er wiederkommen. Falls er sich nicht in ihm getäuscht hatte. 

Als der Mond sich über die Hügelketten erhob, konnte man in seinem Licht eine Gestalt sehen. Eine grosse dürre Gestalt ganz in schwarz, die lange auf Hogwarts blickte. Sich dann abwandte und verschwandt.


End file.
